1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to an in-line skate, and more particularly, pertains to a brake system for affixing to the rear roller of an in-line skate. The brake system can be for new in-line skates, and can also be adapted as an after-market accessory for in-line skates.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In-line skating has become a popular exercise and popular sport worldwide. So far, in-line skates have not been provided with an effective braking system. In-line skaters sometime resort to the same type of action as ice skaters in stopping forward movement of the individual with the in-line skates. This is not always effective because individuals are not always able to stop their motion.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art by providing a braking system for an in-line skate.